Memories (Barbra Streisand album)
| prev_title = Guilty | prev_year = 1980 | next_title = Yentl | next_year = 1983 | misc = }} [ AllMusic review] }} Memories is a compilation album by American singer Barbra Streisand, released in 1981. It is primarily a compilation of previously released material, but includes three newly recorded songs. The album was certified 5× Platinum by the RIAA,RIAA reaching number 10 on the US ''Billboard'' 200.All US charts First released on Columbia, it was re-released under the CBS imprint in 1981 with four additional tracks. In the UK, where it was released as Love Songs, it reached number 1 on the UK Albums Chart for nine weeks (seven of them consecutively and it became the best-selling album of 1982 there, the first album by a female performer to achieve it). The album was certified platinum in the UK (prior to multi-platinum awards being given), and 6× platinum in Australia. According to the liner notes of Streisand's retrospective box set, Just for the Record, the album also received a record certification in the Netherlands and in Switzerland.Liner notes, C4K 44111. Columbia Records, 1991 Three previously unreleased tracks, "Memory", "Comin' In and Out of Your Life", and "Lost Inside of You" are included on the album. "Comin' In and Out of Your Life" was the most successful of the new singles, peaking at #11 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in the US. The album won Best Selling Album at the 1983 Brit Awards. Track listing | extra1 = Webber | length1 = 3:53 | title2 = You Don't Bring Me Flowers | note2 = Duet with Neil Diamond, from Greatest Hits Volume 2, 1978 | writer2 = | extra2 = Bob Gaudio | length2 = 3:24 | title3 = My Heart Belongs to Me | note3 = from Superman, 1977 | writer3 = Alan Gordon | extra3 = | length3 = 3:22 | title4 = New York State of Mind | note4 = from Superman, 1977 | writer4 = Billy Joel | extra4 = Klein | length4 = 4:43 | title5 = No More Tears (Enough Is Enough) | note5 = Duet with Donna Summer, from Wet, 1979 | writer5 = | extra5 = Klein | length5 = 4:43 | title6 = Comin' In and Out of Your Life | writer6 = | extra6 = Webber | length6 = 4:09 | title7 = Evergreen | note7 = from ''A Star Is Born'', 1976 | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 3:05 | title8 = Lost Inside of You | note8 = solo, differs from A Star Is Born duet | writer8 = | extra8 = Klein | length8 = 3:57 | title9 = The Love Inside | note9 = from Guilty, 1980 | writer9 = Barry Gibb | extra9 = | length9 = 5:04 | title10 = The Way We Were | note10 = from The Way We Were, 1974 | writer10 = | extra10 = Marty Paich | length10 = 3:30}} | extra1 = Webber | length1 = 3:53 | title2 = You Don't Bring Me Flowers | note2 = Duet with Neil Diamond, from Greatest Hits Volume 2, 1978 | writer2 = | extra2 = Bob Gaudio | length2 = 3:24 | title3 = My Heart Belongs to Me | note3 = from Superman, 1977 | writer3 = Alan Gordon | extra3 = | length3 = 3:22 | title4 = Wet | note4 = from Wet, 1979 | writer4 = | extra4 = Klein | length4 = 4:43 | title5 = New York State of Mind | note5 = from Superman, 1977 | writer5 = Billy Joel | extra5 = Klein | length5 = 4:43 | title6 = A Man I Loved | note6 = from Songbird, 1978 | writer6 = | extra6 = Klein | length6 = 4:09 | title7 = No More Tears (Enough Is Enough) | note7 = Duet with Donna Summer, from Wet, 1979 | writer7 = | extra7 = Klein | length7 = 4:43 | title8 = Comin' In and Out of Your Life | writer8 = | extra8 = Webber | length8 = 4:09 | title9 = Evergreen | note9 = from ''A Star Is Born'', 1976 | writer9 = | extra9 = | length9 = 3:05 | title10 = I Don't Break Easily | note10 = from Songbird, 1978 | writer10 = Roberts | extra10 = Klein | length10 = 3:51 | title11 = Kiss Me in the Rain | note11 = from Wet, 1979 | writer11 = | extra11 = Klein | length11 = 4:18 | title12 = Lost Inside of You | note12 = solo, differs from A Star Is Born duet | writer12 = | extra12 = Klein | length12 = 3:57 | title13 = The Love Inside | note13 = from Guilty, 1980 | writer13 = Barry Gibb | extra13 = | length13 = 5:04 | title14 = The Way We Were | note14 = from The Way We Were, 1974 | writer14 = | extra14 = Marty Paich | length14 = 3:30}} Personnel * Charles Calello – producer * Nancy Donald – design * Albhy Galuten – producer * Bob Gaudio – producer * Barry Gibb – producer * Greg Gorman – photography * Gary Klein – producer * Charles Koppelman – executive producer * Tony Lane – design * Andrew Lloyd Webber – producer * Marty Paich – arranger, producer * Phil Ramone – producer * Karl Richardson – producer * Barbra Streisand – producer Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales }} |certyear=1991}} }} References External links * [http://barbra-archives.com/record/albums/memories.html Barbra Archives - Memories album page.] Category:1981 compilation albums Category:Barbra Streisand compilation albums Category:Columbia Records compilation albums Category:Brit Award for British Album of the Year Category:Albums arranged by Marty Paich Category:Albums produced by Phil Ramone